The Furrow at The Burrow
by PFC James Francis Ryan
Summary: With the Battle of Hogwarts at an end, the wizarding world is finally granted some rest. But sleep is the last thing on some wizard's minds...
1. Chapter 1

**To all readers: This is my first attempt at any sort of creative writing. I know the chapters are a bit short, but I don't think this detracts from the story.**

 **Feel free to comment. Any comments, both appreciation or criticism will be received. If you wish to see more/longer stories, let me know and I will do my best to put out more at a later date.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Furrow at the Burrow:

Chapter 1:

It was a stiff, hazy summer day. As Harry sat beneath the small willow tree on the hill, the breeze swirling lazily by, he pondered over the events that had occurred over the last few days. The Deathly Hallows, his parents and Sirius appearing as spirits in the Forbidden Forest, his brief conversation with Dumbledore in the beyond, the final battle. As the events replayed he tried desperately to push them from his mind, laying back and breathing deeply the strong scent of the wildflowers and the willow surrounding him.

Hearing the sound of raucous laughter drifting from the Burrow made him smile as he thought of one of Ron's latest jokes he had found particularly amusing. Ron had picked up quite a few at his latest job; a position co-managing Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with George. Both had been quite solemn over the death of Fred, however, both managed to find some solace in the joyful, exuberant atmosphere of the shop. Ron had also found solace in his new love life which he was quite excited to be sharing with Hermione, the two both having confessed their feelings during the battle at Hogwarts. They had rented a small apartment over the shop and were currently staying together. However, being now skilled with Apparition, all the Weasley's and Harry met at the Burrow most every day to celebrate the now peaceful wizarding world.

Harry himself was pleased with the state of his love life, with Ginny. They had spent long hours since the dawn of the battle, talking idly about what the future might hold, and to be fair, sharing a fair amount of snogging. At this thought Harry laid down and closed his eyes, but was jolted by something next to him. He sprang to his feet and whirled around, wand drawn and at the ready to meet the threat, yet his eyes only met Ginny. Stuffing his wand back into his pocket, he heaved a sigh and plopped down. "Merlin's beard Ginny", he exclaimed, "You scared the shit out of me, you know that?" Ginny didn't seem in the least bit perturbed by his excitement but instead sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes with a most serious expression. "Look Harry", she began, "I know things have still been hard for you lately." She glanced off for a moment and then returned his gaze. "That's all behind us now though. We have to move on. She took his hands as he said this and laid her head on his chest, gazing up at him. "What if I can't?" Harry replied. "Well, Ginny responded, "I might be able to help with that." With this she leaned in and pulled him into a long slow kiss. And, be bothered though he might, Harry had to admit any time he spent with Ginny was enough to make him forget about the world for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The kiss broke apart with a loud, "Ah-hem" from the behind them and Harry and Ginny both turned to see Ron and Hermione standing behind them, with Ron's face turning about the same shade as his hair. "Come on in", Ron started, motioning toward the Burrow, "Mums just about got the dinner prepared." "Great", Ginny replied happily, "I'm starving." And with that, they all headed toward the door. Ginny and Hermione walked ahead and chatted, while Ron and Harry idled behind chatting about the shop and Harry's Auror training, which was to begin soon. When choosing his career path, Ron had decided he had enough of fighting dark magic, and wished to pursue a lighter endeavor, taking up the position at the joke shop. Try though as he might, Harry could not shake his ambition to become an Auror. Although having encountered bad experiences in the past, he was receiving his training through the Ministry of Magic. Although his trainers were professionals, he often missed the wise words and gruff nature of Mad-Eye and wished that he were still alive to train him. As they talked, Ron suddenly grew serious. "Mate, are you sure you still want to do this?" Ron asked. "Of course, Ron" Harry replied, "We discussed it before, and I know this is what I have to do. Ron frowned. "Well", he began, "At least we don't have to worry about that Scrimgeour bloke anymore do we?" Harry frowned at the mention of the previous Minister of Magic. However, the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt was a welcome replacement. A former member of the Order of the Phoenix, Shacklebolt was able to relate to Harry's struggles better than most, especially in terms of Sirius. He was always welcome to lend a listening ear or to offer advice, and Harry was truly grateful. With her incredibly high NEWTs (Which came as no surprise to Harry or Ron), Hermione had been working under Shacklebolt as Undersecretary to the Minister, and was always glad to pencil in Harry if he needed a favor.

As they rounded the corner, Ron sensed Harry's mood and stopped. "Oi, Mate, sorry about that", he sputtered, hanging his head, "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories, just trying to watch out for you." Harry tensed, but thinking of what Ginny had told him quickly replied, "No worries, all in the past." Harry quickly changed the subject, telling Ron one of his own new, and rather smutty jokes, that caused Ron to double over with waves of hearty laughter, and even Harry cracked a smile. As they reached the porch and opened the door, they almost bumped right into Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen in her usual hurried manner. "Oh Ron", she exclaimed, "Don't you ever watch where you're going?" She smiled as she saw Harry. "Oh Harry dear", she called, "Wash up won't you?" "It's all laid out", she continued, "We were just waiting on the two of you." Harry walked into the dining room and sat down next to Ginny. Beside her was Ron, followed by Hermione. At the head of the table were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. On the other side sat Bill and Fleur, followed by Charlie, George, and Percy at the very end. Laid out before them was quite an enticing feast. Lamb and roast duck, succulent roasted vegetables, several platters of various side dishes, and several massive trays of dessert. As he slid a napkin through his collar, Mr. Weasley cried out happily, "Why, Molly you have absolutely outdone yourself, it looks just as good as it smells." With this he picked up his fork and knife and licked his lips hungrily, and the rest of the group followed suit. Mrs. Weasley absolutely beamed at the compliment, and followed with the well met reply, "Well, what are you waiting for? Tuck in." The group happily obliged, and not long had passed before the trays had been emptied, and piled in the sink, waiting to be cleaned the next day by a full and very much sleepy Mrs. Weasley.

As each and every individual began to nod off, Mr. Weasley stood up, clapped his hands together and said with a yawn, "All right, everybody off to bed." The group happily followed suit, and all marched upstairs. George, Charlie, and Percy would all be sharing Fred and George's old room, and they all muttered "Goodnight" in near unison before walking in and closing the door. Bill and Fleur had their own personal room, and they issued their goodnight, gently closing the door on the way through. Ron and Hermione would share Ron's room. Ron turned and said goodnight to both Harry and Ginny. Hermione ran over and gave each a goodnight hug, before spinning around and walking into the room after Ron, closing the door behind her. The guest bedroom left would be shared by Ginny and Harry. They both entered and Harry closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Hermione entered the room, Ron turned to look at her with a full smile. He had been dying to get away from everyone, and to say his mind had wandered to some darker thoughts would be a bit of an understatement. She smiled back and the two proceeded to meet and lock lips, wrapped thoroughly in the others embrace. Ron smelled a slight trace of perfume drifting from Hermione and a deep animalistic urge swelled from inside him. He kissed her harder, pressing against her with deep passion. However, Hermione tensed, and Ron stopped. "You okay Mione'?" He asked, giving her a questioning look. "Hermione gulped and replied, "Fine, it's just, well." And suddenly she snapped, 'Well it's just, I've never done anything like this before", and she burst into tears, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron stood still for a moment, and then came and sat next to Hermione, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Hermione", he started, looking deep into her eyes, "I want you to know I wouldn't ever do anything you weren't comfortable with." "If you want to wait, by all means we'll wait. "Damn my feelings", he continued, and he meant it, too. He wanted Hermione to be happy, and if this was how, then that was how it would be. As Hermione wiped her tears, she glanced at Ron and knew he was telling the truth. She looked deeply back into his eyes, and as his piercing green eyes met her own, a feeling such as Hermione had never known swelled within her and her insides grew weak.

Taking her wand from the bedside table she turned to the door, and gently whispered, "Muffliato", and then, "Colloportus." She threw the wand to the bedside table and stood, tall and proud. A feeling swept over her as though she had never known before. Nervous, but exited with a wave of adrenaline, lust or both pumping through her. Ron sat, an expression somewhere between disbelief and utter delight plastered on his face. Hermione reached down and pulled her shirt up, throwing it to the floor, then quickly down, sliding her skinny jeans off her curvy frame. She stood there in her lacy undergarments, and grinned devilishly as Ron sat mouth agape at the end of the bed. "Well", she uttered impatiently, "Aren't you going to do something about this?' Ron stood and moved swiftly to her. Pulling her tightly to him once more he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall gently to the floor. He gazed intently at her firm breasts and then carefully handled them, kneading them with his hands gently, but greedily. Stooping down he pulled Hermione's waiting breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the smooth nipple, earning an earnest moan from Hermione, which only egged him further. He quickly moved to the other and gently sucked at, Hermione's body twitching with delight, jagged breaths escaping hurriedly from between her lips. Suddenly, Ron stood once more, and reaching down ripped away her silken undergarments, eliciting a moan. Ron glanced down at her womanhood, glistening wet with yearning, and the animalistic lust returned once more as the damp, musky odor filled his nose. He picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, facing him, her legs spread and the gorgeous sight filling his view. He grinned wolfishly, and then kissed her. Pulling back he then kissed her neck, and her eager moans and gasps only furthered the intense desire filling him. He trailed his tongue down her body, pausing briefly at her breasts, and then down her stomach to her legs. He kissed her inner thighs, and gently teased her outer folds, barely tracing them with the tip of his tongue. Hermione grew restless with desire, wanting nothing more than to relieve the feelings boiling inside her. She pushed at him, urging him to give her the relief she so desperately craved. "Please Ron" she begged. He glanced into her eyes once more before flicking his tongue out and gently caressing her clitoris. All at once, such feelings filled Hermione as she had never known before. Stars exploded and danced before her eyes, and she buried her fingers in Ron's hair urging him to continue. Ron needed no further reasoning and licked at her womanhood with earnest, Hermione calling his name and bucking her hips all the while. Her breath grew ragged, and she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. Finally, with a tumultuous cry, Hermione came, yelling Ron's name and shuttering in deep relief and desire. She settled back on onto the bed panting heavily and holding Ron.

After a minute or two, she turned to Ron. Tugging at his shirt she pulled it over his head, and threw it to join her pile of clothes on the floor. He stared at her quizzically before asking, "What the devil are you doing?" A wicked grin crossed Hermione's face as she replied, "Returning the favor." She quickly removed his trousers, and then as she pulled his boxers forward, his erection sprang free. Hermione gaped at it, the blood gorged pole of a muscle stood at a firm attention. Seeing this Hermione was most pleased with herself. She hadn't always been the sexy or devious girl at Hogwarts, but the sight before her filled her with an intense desire, and a shiver ran down her spine as she imagined some thoughts that would make the most unabashed turn scarlet. She followed suit of Ron's example and after kissing him passionately, trailed her tongue down his body. Stopping just before his cock, she grinned. Ron chuckled, "Oh Hermione, don't be such a tease." But with this she opened her mouth and engulfed his cock. Ron uttered a strangled cry, but one of pure ecstasy. Hermione bobbed her head up and down, quickly finding a steady rhythm and sucking fervently with each stroke as she moved. Ron grasped the bedspread tightly as she continued, moving faster and faster as the time progressed. Suddenly Ron groaned loudly and stated, "Oh Hermione, I'm….Ah, Ah, Ah…." Hermione squealed as Ron came into her mouth, barely managing to contain the huge load. She continued to bob and milk every last drop from Ron, swallowing the sticky, salty tasting fluid. After this she turned and smiled at Ron. "Oh Hermione", he gasped, "You are a dirty girl." With this Hermione grinned.

They both lay there in silence for a few minutes, chests heaving with deep, exited breaths, sharing passionate kisses and each invading the others mouth with their tongues. After several minutes, Ron moved once more, his excitement once more returning. Hermione rolled on her back and spread her legs, eager to be filled by Ron. He climbed on top, and gazing intently into her eyes, gently pushed his cock into her awaiting pussy. She yelled, as he entered, her hymen being severed for the first time. He took this as pain, and pulled back quickly, the feel of his cock inside her sending a quiver through her, and a pleasure such as she had never, ever felt before. Removing it, Ron sputtered out, "Shit, sorry, sorry, sorry." "Oh Merlin, Ron", she cried, grabbing his cock and forcing it back in, "Don't stop, PLEASE." Without delay, he eagerly filled her request, moving his hips with zest and marveling at the sound of flesh meeting flesh, as he pounded into her. Ron leaned back and Hermione raised her hips, crossing her legs around his waist, and grinding into him with such desire, that she yelled. After several more minutes of intense thrusting, Hermione cried out, "Oh Ron, I'm going to cum." With this only further serving to motivate him, he slammed into Hermione with such a fury, that Hermione uttered a deep guttural scream. Tremors tore through her as waves of pleasure swelled over her body, crashing into her. Bucking and panting she shuttered, still quaking with the feel of her body's response to such adept pleasure. Ron yelled loudly as well, his own release at hand, sending his seed deep inside her. Panting, the two collapsed together in a mass of sweat, flesh, and limbs, and with no wait fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ginny has always been a bit of a freak, well, in the sheets that was. Regardless of what her parents or anyone else knew for that matter. During her time at Hogwarts she dated and slept with both Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. Both had been fun in school, but in bed, both were rather mundane. Often stories had been told that she had broken up with both because of minor arguments or trivial nonsense. Truth be told she broke up with both because their abilities in bed, were lacking, to say the least.

But as she entered the room with Harry after the feast, dark thoughts flashed across her mind, and she gladly imagined what she and The Chosen One could do together. Harry was still a bit naïve, she knew. He had little experience with women, however, considering he spent a majority of his young life fighting Voldemort, she couldn't exactly hold it against him. For a while she had thought he might've had feelings for Hermione, but after Ron and she ended up together, she realized she had a new chance to be with him.

After the Battle Of Hogwarts, seeing him care for his friends, bury old rivalries, and let out an emotional side that he had kept cooped up for so long, Ginny's love for him only grew. She was his perfect foil. A naturally emotional person, she got Harry to open up to her, and be himself, without worry of being thought of as perfect, or without flaws. They were simply, perfect for each other.

For a while she had even been worried he might not come back, and had cried for him every night, anticipating the day of his return. Seeing though, as how her new love was victorious, she fully intended to give him a proper reward. Spinning him around they embraced, and she pressed her mouth to his, selfish with passion and desire. "Ginny", he muttered, in between her kisses. But she continued, slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrestling his into hers. Before he could say more, she drew her wand. Pushing him onto the bed, she uttered, "Incacerous', causing thick black ropes to bind Harry to the bed posts, one small one followed out and gagged him, cutting off his cry of surprise. She followed this spell with, "Evanesco", aiming at Harry's body which caused all his clothes to evaporate from his body and appear in a puddled heap on the floor in front of her. She then turned her attention to doors and walls, and followed each with whispers of, "Muffliato" and "Colloportus." She then turned to Harry and a dark smile crossed her face. Harry's eyes widened, no so much in fear, but in shock and disbelief, and at once Ginny knew that she had Harry under her thumb.

She quickly removed her clothes, however, moving slowly as she pulled off her lacy bra and G-string. She particularly wanted to tease Harry. After all, domination was her favorite. She plopped down on the bed, eagerly looking at Harry's firm manhood. He was a thin boy no doubt, but she had to admit, that he was well endowed. The mountain of blood and flesh before her twitched and jerked, eager for release. The particularly pleasing view of Ginny's womanhood only had Harry even more excited. She paused a moment glancing into his eyes, and then proceeded to take Harry's whole length into his mouth. His eyes bulged as she moved, swirling her tongue around, and then placing her hand at the base of his shaft and stroking him in rhythm to the pumping of her head. She moved faster and faster, sucking as long and as deep as she could. Finally, with a muffled yell Harry exploded, shuttering with immense relief as he poured every drop into awaiting mouth. She paused a moment, and then quickly swallowed the load, eager for what was to come next.

Taking her wand from the bedside table, she pulled off Harry's gag, and aiming it at him said, "Silencio." Ginny could tell Harry had been trying to say her name, but when he moved his mouth no sound uttered forth. She placed her finger delicately on his lips, and stooped down to his ear, muttering softly, "No talking", before trailing her tongue over his earlobe, and tracing it down the base of his neck to his collarbone. Moving slowly, she swung both legs up and over Harry's head, pressing her womanhood deep into his face and awaiting the expectant return.

Harry paused a moment, taking in the deep, musky odor of Ginny's awaiting womanhood. Oh, how he had longed for this moment. He had wished to tell her, she had no need to silence him, but he was enjoying Ginny's domineering attitude and decided to go along with it. Hesitating no longer Harry began to swirl his tongue along every inch and fold of her soft and tender pussy. She uttered moans and deep guttural growls, and buried her hands into his hair driving his face toward her body as she continually called, "Harry, Oh Harry.' Her cries and the deep, earthly odor only pushed him even further, and he lapped eagerly at her clitoris, enjoying the spasms he caused as Ginny began to buck and rock, grinding into his tongue. Moving faster and faster, her cries grew louder and louder, before finally with a long and loud, "Ohhhhhh" she hit release and came on Harry's face. "FUCK", she yelled, bucking and shaking as the orgasm rolled through her. Panting and trembling she rolled off of Harry and back onto the bed.

After a minute she grabbed her wand and with a slashing motion released Harry from his bonds, she waved her wand yet again in a circular motion and Harry's sound was restored to him, and his loud panting filled the enclosed space. "I'm sorry Harry", Ginny murmured, "It's just, I've been feeling this way for so long, and I had to do something." She hung her head in shame. "Why?" Harry asked incredulously. Ginny whirled around in astonishment, eyes as wide as saucers. "What?" She replied with disbelief. "Ginny, do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" Harry asked. She looked at him genuinely shocked. Filled with a sudden bravado and intense passion Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her up. Looking into her eyes, he flipped her over onto her hands and knees, her firm, tight ass positioned into the air. He had not much of a clue as to what he was doing, but a new lust induced passion had scoured his mind of all thought, and was guiding him through the necessary motions. Quickly, he moved forward and with only a moment's pause buried his cock into her tight, awaiting pussy. He gave a few long, smooth strokes, and then feverishly began to pump into her, moving faster and faster, burying it deeper and deeper into her fresh, wet womanhood. Her cries and gasps of pleasure only urged him further, and with a supple grin, he suddenly stopped, removing his quaking cock. Ginny groaned in disappointment and wiggled back, urging him to go back in, but Harry had a better idea. Spitting onto the end of his cock, he lubricated it and then without a moment's wait plunged it into Ginny's unsuspecting ass. Ginny had been pleasured before but never like this. As Harry plunged his cock in and out of her unbelievably tight ass, he reared back and smacked it, the action eliciting a loud cry from Ginny. He then reached up with the other hand and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking back on it while giving her ass another great smack. As the sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the room again and again Ginny screamed out, "Oh, FUCCCKKKK", before shaking and trembling and yelling with the greatest orgasm she had ever had. She buried her face in the pillow, muffling a scream as waves and waves of pleasure washed over her causing her to moan and grind against Harry in utter delight. Harry in turn yelled, "Oh, GINNY", before locking his hands onto her hips, and slapping once more into her, filling her tight, hot ass with a sticky, immeasurable load, the throes of pleasure coursing through him as he found sweet release. The two panting and exhausted collapsed, locking eyes once before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The morning came quickly, too quickly. Bleak and bleary eyed, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny joined the rest of the family downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast, having removed the spells and cleaned up the messes they had made. Harry couldn't be sure but before Ron left with George, he leaned down and whispered something into Hermione's ear, causing her in turn to flush about the same shade as his hair. He smiled and called goodbye to everyone before walking out to join George. They apparated quickly, heading for the joke shop. Hermione, still flushed scarlet, turned and meeting Harry's gaze she blushed somehow even darker, and mumbling something about being late for a meeting with Shacklebolt, scurried quickly from the room.

Harry himself scarfed down his breakfast, being late for training, and was headed for the door when he was cut off by Ginny. Grabbing him she yanked him into a passionate embrace, sticking her tongue deep into his mouth, and he himself returned the gesture in earnest. Walking in on this affair, Mrs. Weasley too grew flushed and scurried from the room. Before he turned to go, she stooped to his ear and asked, "Same time tonight?" He pulled her close and gave her ass a smack as he replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Smiling deviously, he turned and walked out of the Burrow, and into the warm, breezy morning.


End file.
